Dream Pride Hatred Love
by Miaicegirl
Summary: "Love beats all", people say. But is it really true? AU Pairings inside.


**Hello! This is my first Number fanfiction! I hope Number fans will enjoy this~! And I hope people will start writing more on Number because I will really enjoy reading Number fiction ^_^ **

**Pairings: MizutoxToneriko, AgehaxToneriko, TekireixToneriko, and AkaganexToneriko. And maybe other minor pairings in the future.**

**Warnings: Boyxboy love. Terrible writing. Maybe some OOCness.**

**Please review if you enjoyed this fiction! I also accept good criticism!**

**Chapter 1: Hated and Pride**

Toneriko ran through the mansion as he killed anyone who came his way. He was finding the target, the owner of the mansion, the leader of the mafia. But Toneriko was running out of time and the leader was nowhere to be found. Toneriko released a sigh he had been holding for a long time before he kicked open the last door of the mansion. He raised his gun as he walked in but only found a boy sitting on the bed with a book laid in his lap. The boy was around the same age as Toneriko and had blonde hair with large blue eyes. The boy simply stared at Toneriko before he continued to read from his book. Then the boy spoke, "If you are looking for my father, he isn't here right now."

Toneriko blinked at the calm boy before he growled. He stomped towards the boy and pushed the mouth of the gun against the boy's temple as he hissed, "Do you even know what kind of situation you are in?"

The boy smiled and looked up at Toneriko. "Of course," The boy said nonchalantly, "I am in a very dangerous situation correct?"

"Ah, so you do understand." Toneriko smirked. "But it seems like you do not understand your situation _that _clearly." Then his smirk disappeared as he unlocked the safety latch with a _click._ "Now tell me where your father is."

The boy sighed before he shut his book. "Then just take me with you." The boy suggested as he threw away his covers and pushed Toneriko's gun away from his temple. "Isn't this a good suggestion? Then you wouldn't have to kill me because I'm fairly sure that father would come get me." The boy walked towards his closet and grabbed a bag and started stuffing clothing into the bag. Toneriko just stood there completely confused. He continued to watch the boy pack before he snapped out of his confused state.

"Hey wait! I never-"

"Toneriko." A voice interrupted. Toneriko turned to glare at Ageha who just walked in with that usual smile on his face. Ageha completely walked pass Toneriko and instead stopped in front of the boy and asked, "Are you Mizuto Mikuria?"

The boy stared into Ageha's eyes before he whispered, "Yes."

Ageha's smile grew wider. "Excellent!" He claimed as he again walked back towards the door. He stopped at the doorway before he turned towards Toneriko and said, "Toneriko, bring Mizuto-kun back to the guild safely."

Toneriko's eyes widened in surprise before he stuttered, "B-but Ageha!"

"Good work today, Toneriko. This will be your last job today. After you bring Mizuto-kun back to the headquarters, I want you to come to my office."

Toneriko gritted his teeth and said nothing as Ageha left Toneriko with Mizuto. Mizuto glanced at Toneriko before he asked, "What's your name?"

"Ageha said my name out loud just a few minutes ago." Toneriko huffed as he stubbornly tapped his foot, crossed his arms, and looked out the window in an irritable manner. Mizuto could not help but smile at Toneriko's reactions. Noticing Mizuto's smile Toneriko hissed, "What?"

"No just that…your reactions are just so interesting." The boy giggled behind his hand as he glanced at Toneriko, his lips hidden behind his palms. Toneriko rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up!" Toneriko hissed.

"My name is Mizuto by the way. So what's your name?" Mizuto asked as he continued to walk around the room to collect his things.

"Toneriko and I already know your name." Toneriko snapped. He was usually not this irritable but the events from yesterday and today just made him have a terrible mood.

"So is it Riko?" Mizuto asked.

"No, it's Toneriko."

"Then Riko."

Toneriko sighed, giving up on trying correcting his name.

"It's nice to meet you Riko." Then Mizuto gave Toneriko a smile that made him freeze on the spot. A smile that was even brighter than the light itself. So very different from Riko's world that was filled with darkness.

**XxXx**

Toneriko stood in front of Ageha's desk as he waited patiently for Ageha to finish his work. He resented the fact that he was forced to wait for Ageha and was anxious to leave the room. Also he was sort of anxious about the possibility of his "colleagues" find out about Mizuto. Even though he was sure that Ageha had told them about Mizuto, he could not help but worry for Mizuto's safety. Not that Toneriko will ever admit that he was worried about the hostage. When Ageha placed his pen on his desk Toneriko asked, "So is it work?"

"Not exactly." Ageha replied as he stood up abruptly and walked to where Toneriko stood. He stood in front of him and grabbed Toneriko's face with one hand and forced the boy to look at him. "Did you get punished by Tekirai again yesterday?"

Toneriko flushed red before he slapped Ageha's hands away from him. "That has nothing to do with you!" He hissed, his dark blue eyes piercing.

"So it's true isn't it?" Ageha said with amusement. He softly placed his fingers on the boy's cheeks before he slowly trailed it down to the boy's slender pale neck. Toneriko flinched away from Ageha's touch but Ageha grabbed him by the collar and yanked it open to reveal a bite mark on the boy's neck. Ageha softly touched the bite mark with his fingertips, causing Toneriko to shiver. "Tekirei seems to want to leave marks on you as if he wants to imbed that pleasure of being punished into your very body." Ageha whispered into Toneriko's ear. He placed his arms around Toneriko's waist to not have him move away as he bit into the boy's ear lobe. Toneriko moaned as he attempted to push away Ageha but Toneriko felt too weak against the man. Then Ageha started to suck on the lobe, causing Toneriko to blush a deep crimson. "Should I place a mark on you too Toneriko?" Ageha whispered into the boy's dark locks, nuzzling his nose into the silky strands. "A mark that indicates that I have teased you like this until you had become so weakened that you cannot resist against me? Or how you had moaned from all this teasing?"

"Ageha!" Toneriko hissed with his futile attempts to push the man away. But Toneriko only received Ageha's usual smile as an answer. He felt Ageha's lips on his jaws before his lips trailed down to Toneriko's delicate throat. Toneriko dared not to breathe as Ageha licked one area on his throat before he lightly grazed that spot with his teeth. Toneriko cried in pain as his teeth sunk deeper into the skin. Ageha then started to suck onto the skin, causing Toneriko to moan as he clutched onto Ageha tightly. Then as if he was apologizing, Ageha licked the spot he had bitten before giving it a small kiss. He drew away from Toneriko and smiled at the blushing boy who was clutching him, his eyes clearly out of focus. Ageha fingered the mark he had given Toneriko gently before he moved in to give a kiss on Toneriko's forehead. But Toneriko was too unfocused to notice the smirk on Ageha's lips.

"Now Toneriko, that is all for today. You may leave now. Also please look after Mizuto for me." Toneriko blinked and realized that he was still clutching onto Ageha for support. Blushing a deeper red, Toneriko straightened up and fixed his collar. He glared at Ageha before he walked out of the office with the slam of the door. Toneriko then felt the urge to kill anyone to let out his frustration he had against that insurable blonde.

**XxXx**

"It is better if you do not tease Toneriko too much, Tekirei."

Tekirei was not the type of person who wasted his time on people he had no interest in; therefore, the fact that he never failed to punish Toneriko after his challenges against Tekirei meant that he had some interest in the boy. Ageha and Tekirei were currently at Ageha's office. Ageha called Tekirei to come over to his office to discuss some certain matter. Rarely Tekirei will come just from a simple call but for some reason he had come and Ageha was going to use this time with him wisely.

"Tone- Ah, the puppy. A puppy like him to charge onto me deserves a punishment Ageha." Tekirei gave Ageha one of his rare smirks which he often showed to Toneriko whenever he punished the boy.

"The punishment from last time resulted in Toneriko to have bloody lips because you have gnawed onto those delicate lips like some wolf." Ageha purposely did not mention the mark on Toneriko's neck he found just few moments ago. He did not want Tekirei to know that he went close enough to the boy to be able to see that mark.

Tekirei ignored Ageha's observations and instead asked, "Why did you call me Ageha? I am sure you had something else you had to talk to me about other than the puppy."

"Yes I did." Ageha examined Tekirei carefully before he said, "We brought the boy back with us and Toneriko is currently looking after him."

Tekirei did not say anything. He silently looked outside the window before he replied, "I know."

"I see, as usual you are fast with the information." Silence filled the room as Ageha continued to examine Tekirei while Tekirei turned his head to stare back at Ageha. And Ageha was the one to break the silence, "Aren't you worried that Toneriko is looking after him?"

"I am sure that no one here will dare harm that boy." Was Tekirei's blunt reply.

"You know that is not what I am talking about Tekirei."

"I do not know what you are suggesting Ageha."

"You know what that boy is like." Ageha continued as his voice grew serious and Ageha rarely ever showed his serious side. "He is like the bright sun, someone completely opposite from the people from our world. What if Toneriko finds that boy important? What if Toneriko loses his hatred towards you after meeting that boy?"

Tekirei just stared at Ageha before he smirked. He then headed towards the door and stopped in front of it with his hand on the handle. He turned to look at Ageha and replied, "Isn't it you who is worried about such nonsense? Also that puppy will always have that burning hatred towards me. His body craves for my blood. Until the time either he or I die, he will forever want me."

Then with that Tekirei left the room. Ageha was silent as he looked out the window with solitude. A saddened smile was on his lips as he continued to look out the window. "You are right Tekirei…" He whispered, "Maybe it is just me that is worried. After all, hatred wins out pride."

_Toneriko's mind will not have space for me and will fill up with Tekirei. _

Slowly but surely.


End file.
